The Inner Apocalypse
There I was, sitting in my former friend's room, laying down on the dusty bed as I try to get some rest, all these operations to help the Brotherhood were tiring me out. I was thinking about how I even got to be in the Brotherhood and what I had to do get into it. Paladin Danse, my friend, mentor and superior in the Brotherhood, was a synth, I had to kill him for the sake of everyone. His last words were no stranger to me, everyone in the whole damn Brotherhood said it, "Ad victoriam." I couldn't have even used his fdspower armor without thinking of what I did to be able to acquire it in the first place, I stuck with my T-51 back then. My own son, he was taken while we were frozen in the cryo labs of Vault 111, I saw them take him, before doing something I couldn't believe they did. When I got the chance to kill the kidnapper, I did it gladly. Turns out my own son grew up to be the leader of the Institute, I had to blow him up for the sake of the world, I saw him on his death bed as he was in a horrible shape, I can't believe I felt practically no emotion killing him. That was horrible and I felt such remorse after that, I didn't think about what I did back then, but now I wish I could change that for the better. My own WIFE, killed in the cryo labs by the kidnapper, She was shot point blank in the head by my own son's personal mafia, I didn't even get to say goodbye to her, I was trapped in the cryo containment tube I was in, and couldn't get out. The bastard that shot her, as I said before, I felt glad to shoot him. I see visions of the shooting, every goddamned day now, I can't escape it. I'm fearful of sleeping because of what I will see. The old world before the Great War, obliterated by nuclear warfare. The old world was perfect, I didn't need anything else back then, I wish I had it back now, Boston used to be epic and now, it's a barren wasteland with landmarks, now in disrepair, no longer in their prime. The world before the war was the best. The house that I used to live in is now in ruins, after walking the long way back to Sanctuary, the town I used to live in when it was called Sanctuary Hills, I walked into the house that I lived in, and explored the ruins of the house. Shaun's crib was still bright blue, there was only one rocket above the crib, there used to be 3. I walked through the hall leading to the living room and while I was walking down there, I saw the box to the now delusional Wadsworth, in his days before the war, he was an excellent helper and loved to help our family. I sat down in my wife and I's old room, It was all askew apart from the bed, I sat down... and thought of her. I had already avenged her but I felt incomplete without her.. I had to forget her.. or else I would be hurting for life and this was something that no drugs like Jet or RadAway could fix. I just had to keep going on without her, I stood up, walked outside and asked Preston Garvey about any settlements that need my help, I need something to distract me, so I can live with myself, keep myself busy so I can't think of her... I just needed a way to distract myself, so as I go on, fighting for what I love and what I loved, I always think to myself something about how war, war never changes. Category:Fallout Category:Val's Valence